The Icey Winds is our Thread
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: Life started to begin anew. Leaving the past where it straps you down from freedom. But she's also leaving her friends, family, and subordinates, causing her hesitation to choose her decision. Though she wanted freedom after the incident with her first love... Seeing this is her chance to have freedom... Good-bye Soul Society.
1. Prologue: Good-bye Soul Society

**A/N:** First time making a bleach story, so tell me anytime if I got the information wrong and whatnot. You might not find much info from this story though.

Summary: She was an ex-shinigami from the Seireitei. She is in the World of Living, free from being tied down with the Seireitei. Cautious that the Seireitei might search for her and forced her back, she went into a disguise. She became friends with a orange-haired human. Now, becoming a class president in school; she'll soon see that her past slowly catches up to her.

* * *

**Prologue: Good-bye Soul Society**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the pictures ( I only edited it ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's!

_"It feels great to leave that place, but I regret for not telling my friends a formal goodbye." - Hijiri, Nodaka_

* * *

Beep- Beep -

Red eyes fluttered open, immediately squinting at the bright ceiling lights' glare.

"You're awake." A motherly, feminine voice came from her side.

"Captain Unohana..." Her lips parted, emitting out a raspy, tired voice. Red orbs darting to the side to look at the woman, a concern expression washing all over the tired look.

Her mind filling with images of last night's incident.

"W-Where's Kyo?"

"He... couldn't make it." Her onyx eyes soften down at the shocked patient. The patient's body trembled, her hands pulling into a tight fist. Her brows furrowed into frustration and disappointment, sadness filling her red orbs.

Tears trailed down on her fair-skinned cheeks, pain shattering her idiom heart.

Why did he have to take the blow? She should've paid attention! No, she was too weak to kill just a hollow! Hollows that can be easily killed by seated officers! She shouldn't have frozed when that Hollow almost killed her!

A huge reitsu bursts out of control from the crying soul reaper, bringing the Captain of the Fourth Division and other people within the center to their knees.

* * *

Flashback...

"Noda-chan, watch out!" A bluenette shouted. The red-eyed soul reaper snapped her head to the Hollow behind her, eyes widen in surprise and fear when its claw was going towards her face quickly. She couldn't move. Why isn't her feet moving?

Suddenly, a blur went in front of her when the sharp claw was about to rip her into shreds. Though he wasn't really fast to block the sharp claws, it had dug through his chest. Blood splattered across his wounded body and it dripped from the sharp claws as it pulled out from his body. He fell, his back facing upwards.

"K... Kyo!" The red-eyed soul reaper screamed, eyes widen in shock.

"... W-Wow... I'm b-bleeding alot..." He chuckled, wincing at the burning pain through his body.

She narrowed her red eyes to the laughing hollow, sword up steadily.

"I'm going to stab you until I feel satisfied!" She shouted, lunging towards the Hollow with her sword up in the air.

"Hear me call, Rasengan!"

Wind bursts out of the sword, flying in all different directions. The female jumped up in the air, sword slicing against the hollow's skull as the wind blow strongly down onto the hollow. Soon, the hollow screeched while the body broke into a million of pieces, flying up towards the sky.

"... Hah... I did it." A small, victorious smile slid across her face before she turned to the lying body on the bloodied ground with her smile melted off. Appearing beside his side, she crouched and lifted up his body into her lap. A weak smile was plastered on the boy's red-stained pale face.

"Nodaka... I don't think I'm going to make it." He croaked when she lifted him into her arms.

"Don't say that!" She scowled down at him, eyes full of concern.

"Hehe... Always smile... I want to see you happy and be yourself..."

"..."

"I really loved you..." He coughed, blood dribbling out of his lips.

"Stop talking!" She growled, her heart hammering in fear. Tears prickling at the end of her eyes.

"If you aren't happy... then I won't... be able to rest in peace..."He let out a weak, warm smile before his heavy eyelids slid across his violet eyes.

"Stay awake!" She demanded, glancing down at his cold form.

'We're almost there. Hang on!' She thought, flying across the division barracks until she skidded to a stop in front of their destination.

"Captain Unohana!" Nodaka yelled, puffing in exaustion. The said captain appeared.

"Y- Oh my. Bring him to me." The captain took the unmoving body in her arms before she barked out orders to her seated officers.

"... Please save him." Nodaka murmered before darkness pulled over her mind, her body falling onto the floors with a thud. Exhaustion had weakened her body, but the close death has weaken her mind.

End Flashback

* * *

"Sedate her!" Someone shouted, weakly under the strong, over-bearing reitsu.

Something sharp struck into her arm, stabilizing her body as she fell over with her eyelids slowly growing heavy. Tears spread down her cheeks as her orbs disappeared underneath her eyelids.

* * *

A decade later...

Many things had happened over the years in Seireitei... Nodaka had became the leiutenant of the fifth division after she tried her best to get stronger. Became close friends with the other officers in that division, but also stays in contact with her other friends. She always mask her real feelings underneath her playful grin. She was going to carry her beloved's last words, even if it is killing her inside. Nodaka had started to long for freedom ever since the incident. She didn't want to listen to orders anymore. She and two other soul reapers had found out Aizen's real betrayal causing shock from herself. He had made her captain and a few other shinigamis hollow-fied. Urahara and Tessai has been exiled from Soul Society, bringing the hollow-fied shinigamis with them.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." She whispered into the breezy winds of Soul Society before the portal opened up with a dark-skinned woman jumping into it first. Nodaka followed and jumped into the portal with her zanpakuto strapped on her back, her red scarf flowing through the winds along with her long, wavy hair. She had carried a small bag in her hand, full of her personal items.

Life started to begin anew

Leaving the past where it straps you down from freedom

But she's also leaving her friends, family, and subordinates. It had caused her hesitation when she thought of them.

Though she wanted freedom after the incident with her first love.

She doesn't want to see it again.

Seeing this is her chance to have freedom, she selfishly left with Shihoin, Yoruichi.

Good-bye Soul Society...

They'll meet each other again when it's time.

* * *

Fact: Hijiri, Nodaka believes in most superstitions.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that's okay for the first chapter or prologue. Sorry if it's too short.


	2. Strawberry x Daily Days

**A/N:** I give a shout out to my first reviewer, Diamond Lotus-chan! Thank you ten times~!

**Diamond Lotus-chan:** Thank you! I'm not really good at making a start on stories, hehe.

**DisillusionedNight:** Ah, thanks. I will try my best! Hehe

Summary: She was an ex-shinigami from the Seireitei. She is in the World of Living, free from being tied down with the Seireitei. Cautious that the Seireitei might search for her and forced her back, she went into a disguise. She became friends with a orange-haired human. Now, becoming a class president in school; she'll soon see that her past slowly catches up to her.

* * *

**Chapter one: Strawberry x Daily Days**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the pictures ( I only edited it ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's!

_"I moved on. I vowed to him that I would be happy. Even if I'm not actually experiencing happiness like before, I can atleast pretend to be happy; just for him." - Hijiri, Nodaka_

* * *

A century later...

"Urahara!" The door slammed open, revealing an excited girl.

"Hey, make me a boy-version of me gigai!" She requested, pumping her fists up and down in an eager way.

"Why would you want to become a boy, crazy otaku?" The red-headed boy remarked, pausing his sweeping. The droopy-eyed girl also stopped in her actions.

"While I was reading CutexGuy, becoming a guy sounds so cool and interesting that I wanted to try to become one for my new identity!" She strike a pose, one arm in the air as the other was pointing towards the ground. Her waist slightly bent and her face lifted upwards with her nose in the air.

She had just finished the manga CutexGuy, feeling a bit disappointed in the end. She had wanted Sumi, the main character of the story, to end up with Shizuka rather than Mitsuki. The Mitsuki guy is too childish for her to handle, she rather have a bad boy in her midst. Not that she prefers a bad boy personality over a sweet-childish personality. It's just that Shizuka had stayed with Sumi when she needed help!

"That's stupid." The red-head boy, Jinta crossed his arms over his chest. What's with the crazy Otaku's mind going on now? She wanted to experience such a stupid thing just because of a comic book? He knew that crazy otaku isn't only crazy... but stupid!

"Don't say that, Jinta..." The droopy-eyed girl on his right chided.

"Hmm... I don't know... There's a huge possibility that the gigai won't fit you." The blonde man mused, carressing his own stubby chin. He might want to try it. He did have nothing else better to do anyways. But a huge possibility that it won't fit her because it did not fit her physical appearance.

"Just try! If I can't fit in it, then you can destroy it for good." She urged. He has to do it! For her! For the City! For the Country! For the whole world! She leaped over to his legs, hugging them as she bawled, fake tears springing out of her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. It'll take me some time." Urahara waved his fan over his face, sweatdropping at his apprentice's antics. She had never change since that day...

"... Yes!" She cheered, skipping out of the shop, leaving sweatdrops from everyone in the room.

* * *

"What do you think? I tried to make it look similar to your own appearance." The blonde man gestured to the gigai on the floor. The red-eyed girl gasp, crouching by the gigai and examining its body.

The fake body had its eyes closed, not revealing the orbs underneath them. It had short, layed black hair that stops at the end of the nape of its neck that emphasis his sharp, round face. The bangs also layered in the middle of the forehead.

"It's perfect! I look handsome as a boy!" She grinned, tilting her head up to look at the inventor.

"Alright! Here I go!" She declared, eagerness shone in her red orbs. She flew into the male body as the blonde man watches intensely.

Soon, the male's eyes popped open, revealing red orbs and a smile slid across the boy's handsome face. She -err.. He sat up with excitement glowing in his red orbs. It felt odd being in another body that's not yours, but very exciting! She had finally experience what Sumi felt like!

Thin, blonde brows perked up in interest, his hand carressing his chin. It works. How interesting...

"It seems like it actually works. Interesting." The man nodded when the raven-haired girl- I mean boy, looked fascinated with her - his body.

"This is so awesome! You're a genius, Urahara!" She exclaimed, looking at her hand clutching to a fist before laying it out flat. She needs to get used to her new faux body that'll she be going in for a pretty long time.

"Thank you. I'm flattered." A fan spread across his face. His hidden eyes observing the body in front of him.

"From now on, my name will become Hijiri, Takumi!" She announced, her hands on her hips. Her flat chest sticking up in the air before she lifted up the hem of the kimino and glanced down in her black kimino, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Urahara asked, noticing her stiff posture.

"I just feel a bit jiggly and uncomfortable down there..." She frowned, lifting up her head and pointing down at that region. She's pretty sure that the opposite sex doesn't feel like this... she thinks. I mean, if they do have this uncomfortable feeling down there then they would've state it out loud!

The man stared blankly at the ex-lieutenant before he roared in laughter, wrapping his arms around his shaking figure. What an idiot! Did she not know how it feels to have something on her chest for a girl? Wait, she doesn't really develop much in the chest area, no wonder she doesn't understand the feeling of that region of a boy!

"What?!" She sniffed, her cheeks blazing red from her friend's reaction. All she did was fact a statement and he starts to burst out of laughter?! What kind of reaction is that?! He should fix the problem that she is feeling at the moment.

But all she got was the thunderous laughter.

Feeling a bit irked at being ignored, she stomped up to the laughing guy and kicked a foot into his gut causing him to stop his laughter.

"Sorry. I just find that funny." The man flapped his fan in front of his smirking face.

She glowered before continuing examining her faux body. She noted the lines tracing muscles on the faux body's chest.

"You gave me manly muscles!" Nodaka laughed, releasing her grasp on the hem of her kimino and forgetting her anger at the blonde.

"You seem very amused."

"Of course! I've always wanted to know what Sumi feels like as a guy!" She grinned, flexing her arms to examine her lean muscles bulged. So, this is what the main character of the manga feels like. She feels more confident and cool! What would it feel like if she flirted with a girl, making her swoon? Oh, she really wants to make a girl faint by her feet!

"I'm going to go outside! Thanks Urahara!" She flash stepped out of the shop, leaving a blinking shop keeper. It's time to test it out to the outside world.

"Too excited... Still the same after all these years." A small genuine smile laced across his face. At first, he thought his self-claimed apprentice would fall into sadness when she left Soul Society and not to ever come back.

* * *

Her red orbs widen at the orange-head teen, the back of his body resembling someone. A taller figure with the same back, but had dark hair and emerald eyes instead of orange hair and brown eyes. She shook the image off. Wanting to see the resemblance, she needs to see his whole face.

"Hey, you!" She called out to the teenage orange-head.

He turned his head to face the ex-reaper causing a gasp emitted from her lips. He looked exactly like-! It was no mistake! And he has abnormal reiatsu for a normal human.

"What?"

She shook off the identical image of the boy in front of her. He couldn't be him anyways. They may have the same features, but they can be completely opposites! You never know until you try it out.

"... Are you looking for someone or something?" She asked, innocently.

"No..."

She glanced over his shoulder, seeing a tombstone. Her eyes widen before it flitted to the sulking boy, her eyes softening.

"Is that person very close to you?" She asked, standing beside him. He watches her from the corner of his eye, a bit suspicious but nevertheless answers.

"That's my mother." He answered, glumly.

"Oh... What happened?" She asked.

"I killed her." He replied, regret and pain filling in his chocolate orbs. Her eyes widen before it narrowed in his eyes. He can't possibly kill his mother, right? He does look like a delinquent, but he acts so sad about his mother that it's not possible. She'll figure out the real story from a different person, who had watched and know the whole incident.

Not liking the atmosphere around their form, she decided to change the subject. She doesn't like dark, negative atomsphere from others, it always make her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Orange-head. Your mother wouldn't be happy if you keep sulking like a... mushroom!" She tried to cheer him up, slapping the back of his back with a grin.

"Ow! That hurts! And my name isn't Orange-head!" He protested, flinching from the hit. He shot a glare at her direction.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't get your name though." She scratched her male body's short, shaggy hair.

"The names Kurosaki, Ichigo." He frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Oooh, strawberry I see. I'm Hijiri, Takumi." She grinned, nodding to herself. Though she was clearly teasing him.

"It doesn't mean strawberry!" He scowled, a glare set on his youthful face.

She however, didn't flinch from the glare. She was used to it from one of her acquantinces back then. Back in Soul Society.

* * *

Later in the day, she felt the need to go to the restroom and she ran into the restroom with comical tears running down her cheeks when she doesn't know how to pee out of... this manly thing!

So, the only thing she can go pee is to get out of her male gigai. Which was kind of hard to do when the gigai doesn't stay upright and she doesn't have much room in the toilet stalls.

She needs to consult with Urahara about this! How does she release her urine without having trouble with the boy's region and this gigai!

* * *

A couple of years later...

Two people were sitting on soft, light green grass by the tree as they eat their food. The orange-head had given his friend a juice box earning a confuse look onto the box.

'What an odd food humans eat. I'm still not used to it.' The red-eyed ex-reaper stared blankly at the colored box. She shrugged and brought the box to her parted lips, taking a bite of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" The orange-head boy asked, incrediculously causing her to stop during her mid-bite. Her red eyes darted from the teen, to the unusual colored box food, then to the orange-head. She pulled the colored box away from her mouth, closing her mouth and furrowed her brows.

"I'm eating it." She replied, flatly.

"You're supposed to drink it!" He shouted.

"Where?" She asked, tilting the box around to find a way to drink it. There is a reason why she always packed a bottle instead of a box!

"Let me see it!" The orange-head teen snatched the colored box away from the confused ex-reaper, ripping out the straw that's attached to the juice box and stabbed it into the box.

"Here, now drink it." He handed her the juice box before finishing his own.

"..." She followed his example, pressing her lips around the straw and slurped in the juice that the straw is carrying upwards.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed in awe, her eyes sparkled as she pulled away to stare at the juice box. She didn't know it was that easy. And it doesn't spill that easily. Human technology is really advanced! She's been in the human world for a long time and she never seen such device! Maybe she's been living inside too much.

"It's not that special." The orange-head teen quirked an eyebrow at his odd friend. Does his friend live under a rock or something?

"What are you talking about? This is a greatest invention ever!" She declared, lifting up the empty juice box in the air.

"Whatever." He shrugged, crushing his empty juice box and threw it behind him, landing inside the trash can.

She blinked, also throwing it towards the basket. She grinned when it landed inside the trash bin.

"Let's go before the bell rings!" She shouted, grabbing a hold of the back of his collar of his uniform and dragged him towards the building despite the huge height difference.

"H-Hey! What the hell- OW!" He yelled when he was banged against the wall, sliding onto the floor with a huge bruise on his head. His collar was released and a head popped out by the doorway with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Ichigo. I forgot I was still carrying you." She lied. She just loves to see the reaction her human friend shows on his face. Especially when it reminds her of that person.

A vein throbbed on the orange-head as he immediately stood up, towering over his nervous friend. His fists clenched above his friend's head.

"Carrying me?! It was more like dragging! Be more careful, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his fist in the air carelessly.

"I said sorry didn't I?" She bursts into fake tears. Though it looked very comical and odd of a male crying. Especially a handsome one at that.

"Quit being a baby!" Ichigo shouted, his brow twitching. The 'male' is becoming more and more like his own father sometimes. He wonders how he became friends with such an odd guy.

* * *

"Well see you, Ichigo! I've got to go home!" Nodaka shouted, waving her arm before dashing off in the streets without hearing a response. She skidded to a stop in front of a candy shop with two kids sweeping outside the porch.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed, stopping in front of the children.

"Welcome back... Hijiri-senpai..."

"Tch, what are you doing here crazy otaku?!" Jinta clicked his tounge.

"Oi!" She loomed over the red-head with pseudo anger on her expression causing the boy to shrink underneath her glare. She then, back away from the red-head, her finger pointed directly at his nose.

"Don't you call me crazy otaku unless you put sexy in front of it!" She announced, dramatically.

Cue sweatdrops.

"Like you're sexy!" The red-head retorted, recieving a headlock from the ex-vice-captain.

"What did you say, little boy?" She asked, cheerfully as she rubbed his red-hair with her fists.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that, you crazy otaku!" The red-head boy yelled, struggling underneath her grasp.

"Jinta... Hijiri-senpai..." The pig-tailed girl murmered.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice stepped in causing the trio to turn their attention to the owner.

"Uraharai!" Nodaka exclaimed, still headlocking the red-head.

"Let go of me you otaku!" The red-head pulled away from her grasp before jumping back, pointing at her accusingly.

"What were you doing, strangling my employee?"

"He called me ugly, Urahara! You should punish him!" Nodaka cried out, running over to Urahara with fake tears falling down her cheeks. The tears had made the handsome appearance, since she's still in her male gigai, shattered into a million pieces.

"Well..." He drawled, rubbing his stubby chin. He stared at the red-eyed soul, then at the red-head child.

"Look at the time. It's time for dinner!" Urahara rushed back into the shop, leaving a pouting red-eyed girl, apathetic droopy-eyed girl, and a scowling red-head boy.

"I've got to go too. It's time for me getting out of this gigai and do my chores." The red-eyed soul stated.

"You mean reading those weird mangas." Jinta remarked.

"Shut up!" She called out before rushing inside the shop, to read a series of manga. Probably Seiyuu-ka! It seems really popular now a days. Though she heard from one of her friends ( fangirls ) that it was really good. She didn't want to buy the manga though since she won't keep it after reading the whole series. She decided to borrow it from a friend.

* * *

Fact: Hijiri is horrible at singing.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it sucks... I was in a hurry to make this for you and I need to work on my other fanfics that I kind of abandoned for awhile. Please Don't hope too much, I might not update as quickly as you want me to. Same with the other fanfics. Thank you for reading.


End file.
